Right Air Vent
Not what you were looking for? See Vent (disambiguation). Main = The Right Air Vent is a location within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It connects the Office to Party Room 2. The animatronics that pass through the Right Air Vent are Toy Bonnie, Withered Chica, and Mangle. Gameplay There are lights within both vents, similar to the Hall Lights in the original Five Nights at Freddy's. These are triggered by a single button above each respective vent, allowing the player to spot any animatronics who might be poking their head into The Office from there. Unlike the first game, however, these lights do not drain power, as there is no power limit for the building. They also do not emit a sound upon discovering an animatronic. It is worth noting that the lights do not need to be clicked a second time to turn them off. The buttons now have a click-and-hold functionality. Also, the player does not need to click on the button itself, as it is possible to have the mouse button pressed as the cursor passes onto the button, which will turn on the light in the same way. Trivia *Withered Chica enters exclusively through the Right Air Vent. This is similar to how Chica entered [[The Office/FNaF1|the Office in Five Nights at Freddy's]], which was exclusively through the right door. **Unlike the first game, however, she skips the blind spot, with her and Withered Bonnie being the only animatronics in the game able to do so. ***Ironically, in the first game, Bonnie and Chica were the only animatronics who could be spotted with the Hall Lights. *Aside from Withered Chica's appearance in Parts/Service, this is the only room in which her arms are in a different position (in this case they're bent, possibly being forced, upwards) as opposed to her normal "T-pose". *Mangle's radio interference is audible when the vent is being viewed on the Monitor and when Mangle is lingering in the blind spot. This audio cue is not present in the mobile version, however. *If one looks close enough, it appears that Mangle's endoskeleton head is clipping through the wall of the vent. **One of Chica's feathers on her head is partially clipping through as well. *This is the only camera where Toy Bonnie's tail is visible. **In fact, this is one of the three locations to show the backside of any animatronic, the other being Springtrap running behind the Office, and Ballora and Minireenas via the Ballora Gallery. |-|Gallery = Inside RightAirVentNoLight.png|Right Air Vent with no light. ToyBonnieInTheAirVent.png|Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent. MangleInTheRightVent.png|Mangle in the Right Air Vent. OldChicaInTheVent.png|Withered Chica in the Right Air Vent. Outside OfficeRightVentLight.png|Right Vent blind spot in the Office, with the light on. ManglePeekingOutTheVent.png|Mangle peering into the Office from the vent blind spot. TB Right Vent.png|Toy Bonnie popping his head out of the Right Air Vent. Miscellaneous RightLightOffOn.gif|Right Vent Light button. |-|Audio = The audio that occurs when an animatronic passes through the air vents. Category:Locations Category:Main Series Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2